esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Legion
The Esmeraldan Imperial Legion, or simply the Imperial Legion or Legion, is the military department of the Esmeraldan Empire, founded in 4531. Officers and enlisted members of the Legion are known as Legionnaires. This singular institution consists of eleven main branches and agencies: *Fleet Operations; *Base Operations; *Legionnaire Academy; *Surgeon General's Office; *Weapons Research and Scientific Development; *Marine Corps; *Imperial Intelligence & Security; *Talon Flight Control; *Imperial Corps of Operators; *Imperial Corps of Engineers; *Human Resources and Enlisted Personnel. Which are together overseen by the Imperial Legion Command, chaired by the Supreme Commander. This is supervised and funded by the Ministry of Defence of the Imperial Senate. At the pinnacle of the command structure is the absolute authority, who is the reigning Imperial monarch, The Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire. Benefactors The Legion's various fleets and divisions are supported by the Great Houses of the empire by means of personnel, finance, food and supplies. When a new military asset is requisitioned by the empire, the Emperor calls on one of the great houses to finance the construction of the vessel and the provide it with resources and materials to support it while it is in service to the empire. On board a Legion ship or base, the majority of the crew will be made up people who are either members of the benefactor's house or commoners from a territory that is ruled by that house. Officers and the command staff are mostly assigned based on their experience and need, with little regard to their origins. Imperial Fleets There are five numbered fleets in the Legion's air navy including: *First Imperial Fleet *Second Imperial Fleet *Third Imperial Fleet *Fourth Imperial Fleet *Fifth Imperial Fleet Uniforms Duty Uniforms Both officers and enlisted Legionnaires are issued simple double-breasted, black duty uniforms. Officers also wear a special sash over their duty jacket. Officers from a noble background have their house sigil affixed to the sash, while commoner officers (who are without an allegiance to a specific house) simply wear the Legionnaires sigil. Enlisted noblemen have the option to display their sigil if they wish to but would still not wear the sash. There are also other medals and awards that can be worn on the sash, particularly by high-level line and flag officers. Flag officers have gold piping on their sash. Rank insignia is worn on both sides of the stand-up collar. The wearer's division colour is indicated by the lapels on both shoulders. Pilot qualification wings (when applicable) are worn on the upper left arm. A round imperial seal as well as the wearer's current assignment patch (ship or base) are sewn to the upper right arm. Fatigues The fatigues are coverall jumpsuits which are coloured by division, i.e. orange for the Marines and dark blue for naval aviators, etc. Like the duty uniforms, the fatigue uniforms denote the assignment of the wearer is serving on. Rank insignia are affixed to both collars. The uniform is worn by both enlisted crew and officers in off-duty and informal situations. Marine Corps Battle Armour Imperial Legion Marines generally wear the standard duty uniform while not engaged in combat situations. The marine battle armour uniform is designed for elite combat scenarios. They feature black load-bearing vests, pressurized helmets, communications gear, knee and elbow pads, gloves and goggles. Divisions Each Legionnaire is assigned to a division of the military based upon skills, proficiency and assignment. The ten divisions of the Legion, with their corresponding colour, include: Enlistment Enlistment in the Legion is open to all citizens of the Esmeraldan Empire deemed both fit and qualified to serve without prejudice to species, creed, gender or faith. However, praepositans are prohibited under the terms of the Containment Act from service in the Legion. Normally the Legion is a strictly professional force with a volunteer only recruiting policy, however during wartime imperial conscription can be implemented on all citizens of the Esmeraldan Empire not deemed exempt to compensate for the losses suffered during war. Rank Structure Citations and Medals Krazer Cross The Krazer Cross is the Esmeraldan Empire's highest military honour. The medal is awarded by the Emperor for bravery and valour in the face of the enemy. It is also awarded for personal acts of valour above and beyond the call of duty.Category:Military Category:Imperial Legion